


Hwiyoung's day

by AninhaAD



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Hwibin deserves more love, M/M, only fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AninhaAD/pseuds/AninhaAD
Summary: Youngbin found it very unusual for Hwiyoung not to ask for a birthday present, so he decided to create one
Relationships: Kim Youngbin & Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung, Kim Youngbin/Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung
Kudos: 4





	Hwiyoung's day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hwiyoung's day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/774762) by me again. 



> Oh it's me again haha   
> I hope you enjoy reading
> 
> (This was written on Hwiyoung's birthday, which is why Youngbin comments)  
> Did you see an error? You can tell me, I correct!

It was YoungKyun's birthday, but he wanted nothing more than to spend a day in the park, sitting on the grass with Youngbin.

YoungBin was looking curiously at YoungKyun. People usually asked for gifts, however simple they were, they asked, why hadn't YoungKyun asked for anything? He looked around. Maybe he could think of something to give him, maybe a poem?

Some flowers were close to YoungKyun, they were simple white daisies, but they seemed to have some meaning in YoungBin's mind. He also looked up at the clear blue sky, with a radiant sun. He thought for a while.

— A flower-like person — he began, attracting YoungKyun's attention. —Who was born at a time when flowers are blooming is by my side— YoungBin looked at YoungKyun. —I'm happy — And he smiled.

—Hyung ... What are you saying? —YoungKyun laughed nasally.

—Show that pretty face like a flower forever. — YoungBin laid his head on YoungKyun's shoulder. —I will always be here for you, YoungKyun-ah, let's be strong until the end ... Happy birthday, I love you —YoungBin whispered the last part and closed his eyes.

YoungKyun had no idea what YoungBin had said, but he was happy to have him beside him. He felt his heart being hit with YoungBin's kind words and smiled. His fingers found YoungBin's and joined together, intertwining each other.

—I love you too, Bin Hyung —YoungKyun laid his head on top of YoungBin's and closed his eyes just as he did.

The breeze hit his face gently. No words were needed, only YoungBin's contact was enough.

And Youngbin just smelled his favorite flower scent, YoungKyun.


End file.
